


Fifty Four Floors, (break down the door.)

by RPGCATZ



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Habit is mentioned, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’ll write good things about Vinny some day. But that day is not today, Repetition, This was in the depths of my notes for months so it gets posted now I guess, Vinny’s traumatized, and so am I so here we are, kinda vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGCATZ/pseuds/RPGCATZ
Summary: “There’s something red on the ground. It surrounds him. A pool. A lake, he’s drowning again.”





	Fifty Four Floors, (break down the door.)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings; 
> 
> \- this is basically vague self harm so be careful.   
> \- body horror  
> \- repetition   
> \- mentions to Habit. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if I missed anything.   
> Stay safe loves!~

His, no. _It’s_ teeth sink into Vinnie’s skin with little warning.

  
A sharp breath pulls into his lungs, and his head fills with what feels like clouds.

  
His back is on the floor. The floor? The floors. Multiple floors under his skin.  
Multiple floors in him.

  
hes floating.

  
He sees himself. Himself. A body. His body.

  
His body is scratching at the person on him.

  
His nails are digging, digging and digging and digging and digging yet the person won’t move. Won’t let him go.

  
There’s something red on the ground. It surrounds him. A pool. A lake, he’s drowning again.

  
It doesn’t feel good. His? The body’s? His body’s lungs fill with water, the cloud in his body’s head expands. The red sticks to his skin. He hates this.

  
Purple swings in his eyes’ vision. Static, glitchy and loud and terrifying, it seeps into him through -

  
Who is on him? What is the red? Why is there static? His wrists hurt. Red coats them, dripping heavily from the-

  
His chest hurts. It feels like someone is pulling at his ribs. Who is? What is? Fog is pouring out of his mouth, his teeth are snapping together. keep it in!keep it in!keep it in!keep it in!

  
He’s moving, rocking in a place.  
His whole body hurts.  
He can feel a dryness in his mouth and throat that shouldn’t be there. 

Its pouring out!!! 

Keepitin!!keepitin!!keepitin!!

Warmth, surrounding him, holding him. 

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. 

He feels like dying. He feels like he’s dying. 

Is he dying? Is this death? Is he alive? Is he breathing? No? Yes? 

He doesn’t know. 

It keeps pouring from his-

It drips down from the- 

It’s staining the carpet r-

He keeps rocking in place. 

A noise, loud, sudden. 

Too bright. Too dark. Too loud. Too quiet. 

Something, Someone, screams. 

Static, static hurts his ears. He’s rocking in place. 

The floors vibrate in him, around him, on him. Someone is running. 

something is happening.

Purple. He liked purple once, he liked purple _once_. He does not like purple now.

Rabbits. he liked rabbits once. He liked white rabbits once. he doesn’t now.  

He liked s’navE laugh once. He liked s’navE laugh once, he can’t now. 

The pool is flooding his ears, thrumming loudly. Words are being spoken. He can’t decipher them. 

Someone is holding him. Someone is rocking him. Someone is wrapping up his arms. 

Loud sobs.

Too loud Too loud Too loud Too loud. 

Then quiet. 

Then humming. Then more rocking. 

The floors are gone. The floors are one again. Pillows and blankets are all he feels. It’s okay, someone whispers. 

He’s okay, someone whispers. 

Someone runs their hand through his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. Placing a kiss to his forehead and pulling the blanket over his shoulders once more.

He’s okay, someone says.

And he believes them. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Always,  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated loves!~


End file.
